Trust in Love
by Asatsuyu
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are reunited after years of being apart. FLUFF FIC SS Has a surprise ending...well maybe not


Trust in Love

By: Asatsuyu

Well this would be a quick one-shot I thought of last night when I couldn't sleep. So I wrote it out and here we are. So go nice I'm not very good at writing fluff, I think.

~Asatsuyu

"How could you!" A girl with long waist length mousy brown hair shouted at a young man with black hair and his deep chocolate eyes looked at her confused, then sudden realization struck him.

"Miya!" He shouted her name as she fled the room her sapphire eyes streaming with tears as she slammed the door behind her and ran onto the elevator.

"That…stupid…idiot…" She growled through clenched teeth as she made a fist and in her anger slammed it against the wall and her winced as her anger faded away into silent sobs.

**

Kinomoto Sakura sighed as she looked out her rain streaked window and her somber spring green eyes followed the rain down the window.  
"Sakura…" Touya said as he walked up to her, one fist clenched in an effort to hide his anger. Her head lifted slightly off of her hands to show that she was listening and Touya sighed annoyed. "I wish you'd just forget about that stupid brat…" He mumbled, but it was just loud enough for Sakura to hear. 

Sakura turned to look at him her eyes stormy from pent up emotions and her cheeks tainted red.

"He's not a brat. And I _don't_ want to forget him!" Sakura near shouted at him and she ran over to the entry way slipped on her shoes, grabbed her rain-coat and was out of the door before Touya could register what was going on.

"O-oi!" He shouted as he ran to the door and flung it open and looked outside. "Gone…" He nearly cursed when he found that she wasn't in sight.

"Touya-kun?" Fujitaka asked as he walked into the room with a curious look on his face. When he noticed Sakura's things missing and the opened door, he turned to Touya again. "You'd better find her." Fujitaka said sighing. This wasn't the first time Sakura had run off after she and Touya had fought, about Syaoran. "And I thought I told you to leave her alone." He said sternly and Touya bit his lip as he looked up at his father.

"I just don't like to see her so depressed." Touya said as he slipped on his jacket and Fujitaka nodded.  
"I don't think any of us do."

**

Sakura sighed as she pulled the hood closer to her face as she walked along. _Well at least the weather understands how I feel._ She thought as she held her head back and let the rain wash away her tears.  _I know you'll come back…I know…it…right…Syaoran-kun… _Her confidence falling as she walked through the abandoned streets of Tomoeda. 

"Right…" She breathed to herself as she clenched her fists, in determination, as she continued to wander.

** 

Miya grumbled to herself as she sighed, that wasn't the first time her boyfriend had cheated on her. _That's it! I'm through!_ She thought determined and the image of, Tai, her ex with the new student from Tokyo flashed in her mind and she let out an almost audible growl. Her bright azure eyes flashed dangerously as the other elevator passengers looked at her warily. _ And I thought I loved him. _She thought more upset with herself than with him. _Love…that's the entire problem, _she thought and a small wry smile spread onto her features as the elevator slowed down and she turned to announce to the elevator passengers.

"I'm done with love!" She cried happily as some of them got off, and scooted around her, giving her odd looks. But one pair of weary auburn eyes watched her, amused, from the corner.

"That's what I thought…" He murmured

**

Sakura paused as she stared at the building in front her. She had found herself in front of Syaoran's old apartment building and she found herself at the verg of tears. She sighed as she slid her hands into her pockets and her fingers met something cool, like metal. _A key?! _ She thought as she pulled it out of her pocket and squinted at it through the rain. _Wait… this isn't the key to the house…this is… _ She thought as tears threatened to spill over her eyes. _The key…to Syaoran-kun's apartment. _ She thought as she looked up at the building in front of her. She ran forward into the building, half blinded by tears that threatened to fall.

**

Miya mumbled as she paced around the lobby, it was her apartment after all. _ Now what should I do, there's no way I'm going up _there_ again._ She thought gruffly when the door almost slamming open caught her attention.

** 

"Oouf." Sakura heard, whatever she had run into mumbled and she skidded to a stop three feet after her collision.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she bowed, but looked up quickly when she felt the person's eyes on her. She looked up and found a very familiar pair of auburn eyes peering down on her, just as surprised as she was.

"S-s-syao-" Was all she managed to stutter before she flung herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked her his head resting gently on her head and she smiled as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I-I missed you, so I came here." She told him and Syaoran smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring the crowd of smiling people they were attracting.

"It's been too long hasn't it?" He asked himself rather than her. She nodded.

** 

Miya watched the couple and found a smile make it's way onto her face. Her heart warmed at the happy couple as she turned and walked back down the hall toward the elevator.

"Maybe, just maybe. I shouldn't give up quite yet." She thought a small smile on her face, then her face turned stony and determined. "But first things first, to get my apartment back." She said rather loudly and more people stared at her as she waited for the elevator. Miya smiled as she thought about the couple. "Thanks…" She thought a small blush on her face and a shout that echoed from the lobby caught her attention.

"BRAT!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!!!"

**

Yay! It's done. I hope you liked it, though I'm not very good at writing endings, though. ^^; So thanks for reading and don't forget to review!!! And I have to thank Renko-chan my editor ^^ Thanks a bunch !!


End file.
